


If we could only turn back time.

by fraalways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le mani grandi di Harry si appoggiarono delicatamente sulla schiena di Louis come se, con quel gesto semplice, potesse in qualche modo proteggerlo dalla crudeltà di quel mondo che li voleva separati. Quelle del più grande, arpionarono possessive i fianchi del piccolo ed iniziarono ad alzargli lentamente la maglia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If we could only turn back time.

_“Shut the door_

_Turn the light off_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna feel your love_

_I wanna lay beside you_

_I cannot hide this_

_Even though I try”_

 

Steso sul letto, con il cuore lacerato, era avvolto nel più completo silenzio. Steso sul letto, con il cuore che batteva sempre più piano ogni minuto che passava, avrebbe voluto abbandonare questo mondo, così non avrebbe dovuto più soffrire. Si passò una mano tra i capelli ricci, sospirando. Perché aveva deciso di abbandonarlo a se stesso? E lui, cosa aveva sbagliato, per indurlo a quella decisione? Lui non voleva che l’altro se ne andasse. Chi lo avrebbe sostenuto nei suoi momenti peggiori? Chi gli avrebbe offerto il proprio aiuto quando il peso opprimente del mondo gli gravava sulle spalle? Chi ci sarebbe stato al suo fianco? Chi, se non colui che aveva deciso di lasciarlo?

I passi del più grande lungo il corridoio giungevano ovattati all’interno della stanza, per via della porta socchiusa, appena accostata allo stipite. L’aveva lasciata così nella speranza che l’altro entrasse, spegnesse la luce e si stendesse al suo fianco. Proprio quando ormai non se l’aspettava più, sentì i cardini arrugginiti della porta cigolare e, con la coda dell’occhio, lo vide entrare nella stanza. Si tirò su a sedere, senza guardarlo, e lui si sedette immediatamente accanto a lui.

 

_“Heart beats harder_

_Time escapes me_

_Trembling hands touch skin_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face”_

 

Quel corpo accanto a lui spigionava così tanto calore che il suo cuore riprese a battere in maniera regolare. Con l’altro accanto a lui, si sentiva quasi bene.

« Perché hai deciso di lasciarmi? » gli chiese sussurrando.

Louis restò in silenzio, mentre aveva l’impressione che una morsa si stesse stringendo intorno al suo cuore ed al suo stomaco.

« Cosa ti ho fatto per farti prendere questa decisione? » continuò l’altro, prendendosi la testa con entrambe le mani, mentre la sua schiena veniva scossa da un fremito.

Il castano aprì la bocca, cercando di dire qualcosa, ma non emise alcun suono. Non aveva il coraggio di dirgli il vero motivo per cui aveva deciso di lasciarlo e di andarsene dalla loro casa, si sentiva un codardo. Se solo avesse potuto scegliere, avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita in compagnia del ragazzo riccio dagli occhi verde smeraldo che gli sedeva accanto. E invece, questo lui non poteva farlo, perché i “piani alti” avevano già deciso tutto al posto suo.

« Louis, dimmi qualcosa, ti prego! » fece ancora il riccio, « Qualunque cosa, ti supplico. Questo tuo silenzio mi sta facendo troppo male ».

 _“Anche a me sta facendo male”_ , avrebbe voluto rispondergli con tutto se stesso, ma sentiva le parole venirgli meno. Avvicinò una mano al mento di Harry, sfiorandolo appena. L’altro, sentendo quel contatto, sollevò automaticamente la testa e piantò i suoi occhi in quelli cristallini di Louis. Le mani di quest’ultimo, vedendo quei due fari verdi puntati su di lui, presero a tremare. Harry contrasse la mascella, digrignando i denti dentro la sua bocca chiusa ed il più grande comprese che stava cercando di non piangere. Dopo non molto, però, il riccio strinse gli occhi con forza ed un lacrima scivolò silenziosa lungo la sua guancia sinistra.

« Perché Boo? Perché? » provò a chiedergli ancora, nella speranza vana che il castano, finalmente, gli rispondesse.

Louis fermò con il pollice la lacrima di Harry. Quelle piccole goccioline salate, di cui lui era la causa, non avevano il permesso di rovinare la bellezza di quel viso.

 

_“If we could only have this life for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time”_

Il riccio non riusciva a trattenere le proprie lacrime, così le lasciava scorrere copiose sulle proprie guance. Non tentava nemmeno di asciugarle perché ci stava pensando Louis con le sue mani delicate.

« Io non voglio lasciarti, Harry » disse, in un sussurro appena udibile perfino a se stesso, Louis.

La frase giunse forte alle orecchie del riccio, come se il ragazzo davanti a lui l’avesse urlata al mondo intero. In una frazione di secondo, tutto diventò chiaro e capì che Louis era stato obbligato a prendere quella decisione. Sorrise amaramente, mentre l’altro abbassava gli occhi, incapace di sostenere lo sguardo del più piccolo.

« Perdonami, ti prego » lo supplicò.

Harry sperò, con tutto il cuore, di aver tratto la conclusione sbagliata. Il suo Louis non poteva fargli una cosa come quella, non ne sarebbe stato in grado, non ne avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio. Cercò i suoi occhi azzurri per ricevere una risposta e, quando li trovò, sentì il mondo crollargli addosso: quei pozzi di cielo parlavano e gli stavano dicendo chiaramente _“Sì, hai capito perfettamente”_.

Chiuse un’altra volta gli occhi e li strinse talmente tanto che i muscoli intorno alle cavità oculari iniziarono a dolergli. Nuove lacrime tornarono a rigargli la pelle, sempre più amare. Per un momento, desiderò tornare indietro nel tempo fino al giorno in cui si erano conosciuti e cambiare il proprio destino, in modo da non incrociare quegli occhi azzurri che lo avevano stregato fin dal primo istante. Forse, però, voleva solamente tornare indietro per poter rivivere tutto quello che aveva passato in compagnia di Louis fin dal primo momento in cui si erano visti.

 

_“You know I’ll be_

_Your life, your voice your reason to be_

_My love, my heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment in time_

_I’ll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today”_

 

Louis prese il viso di Harry tra le mani, lo guardò per un attimo negli occhi e poi lo baciò. Il riccio rispose subito, accompagnando i movimenti delle labbra del più grande con le proprie. Le mani di Louis, dal viso di Harry, scivolarono lungo il suo collo ed arrivarono alle spalle, che afferrarono con forza. Il riccio rabbrividì leggermente a quel contatto, seppure ci fosse il leggero strato della maglia che indossava tra la sua pelle e quella delle mani del castano. Si staccarono per riprendere fiato ed Harry andò a baciare il mento dell’altro, per poi scendere verso il pomo d’Adamo, mordendo e succhiando appena quella parte di pelle a cui stava dedicando le proprie attenzioni. Louis iniziò ad ansimare appena, chiudendo gli occhi e reclinando la testa all’indietro, per facilitare al più piccolo l’accesso al suo collo. Nel giro di poco si ritrovarono stesi sul letto, il castano sotto ed Harry sopra di lui.

Mosse il bacino verso il corpo di Louis e quest’ultimo sentì premere sulla propria coscia un principio di erezione del riccio. Il castano, bramoso, cercò le labbra del piccolo, che gliele concesse volentieri e dopo aver fatto giocare a lungo le loro lingue, ribaltò le posizioni finendo a cavalcioni su di lui. Lo guardò negli occhi con sguardo languido e gli sorrise malizioso, prima di scendere a baciargli il collo. Le mani grandi di Harry si appoggiarono delicatamente sulla schiena di Louis come se, con quel gesto semplice, potesse in qualche modo proteggerlo dalla crudeltà di quel mondo che li voleva separati. Quelle del più grande, arpionarono possessive i fianchi del piccolo ed iniziarono ad alzargli lentamente la maglia. Dopo un’estenuante attesa, l’indumento finì a terra per lasciare la possibilità al castano di venerare il torace scolpito del riccio. Poco dopo, anche la maglia di Louis andò a fare compagnia a quella di Harry.

 

_“Close the door_

_Throw the key_

_Don’t wanna be reminded_

_Don’t wanna be seen_

_Don’t wanna be without you_

_My judgement is clouded_

_Like tonight’s sky”_

 

Louis, ancora seduto sopra ad Harry, gli sfiorò con le labbra sottili i pettorali, per poi scendere verso l’ombelico. Al riccio piaceva quel trattamento, si capiva bene dal mondo in cui inarcava la schiena verso la bocca del più grande. Con una mano, il castano arrivò alla fibbia della cintura di Harry e la aprì, e subito dopo fece fare la stessa fine al bottone dei jeans. L’altro avrebbe voluto aprire anche la zip, infatti le sue mani tentarono di avvicinarcisi, ma vennero bloccate da quelle di Louis, alle quali poi si intrecciarono prima che i due si baciassero nuovamente.

Approfittando di quel momento di distrazione da parte del più grande, il quale era troppo impegnato ad esplorare ogni angolo della bocca del riccio con la propria lingua per badare a tutto il resto, Harry riprese il controllo della situazione e riportò Louis sotto di lui. Baciò il suo collo, il suo torace, la sua pancia lasciandogli piccole macchie umide sulla pelle. Lo liberò dai pantaloni della tuta che indossava, sfilandoglieli con dolcezza, nonostante non vedesse l’ora di farli sparire dal suo capo visivo. I suoi occhi verdi si fermarono per qualche istante sull’erezione -ormai evidente- del castano intrappolata nei boxer bianchi che indossava quel giorno. La sfiorò appena con una mano ed osservò, compiaciuto, la sua reazione a quel lieve tocco. Poi scivolò sulle gambe del castano fino a ritrovarsi seduto sulle sue ginocchia e chinò la testa verso il suo corpo, per immergere la punta del proprio naso nella leggera peluria appena sotto il suo ombelico e respirare a fondo il profumo che emanava la sua pelle.

Quella piccola parte del loro cervello che ancora riusciva a ragionare in maniera lucida, stava gridando ad entrambi di darci un taglio perché tutto quello che stavano facendo non li avrebbe aiutati in alcun modo, anzi. Avrebbe solamente peggiorato la situazione. Entrambi avrebbero voluto dire all’altro di fermarsi, ma nessuno dei due si sentiva in grado di farlo. Nessuno dei due riusciva a seguire il proprio giudizio, perché offuscato dalla loro voglia di amarsi. Del resto, perché dire basta ad una cosa quando la si vuole con tutto il cuore?

 

_“Undecided_

_Voice is numb_

_Try to scream out my lungs_

_But it makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face”_

 

Il riccio, finalmente, si tolse i jeans e poi, mentre iniziava a fare un succhiotto sulla pancia del castano, gli infilò una mano nei boxer. Con sicurezza, prese in mano la sua erezione e sorrise sulla sua pelle quando udì un gemito strozzato uscirgli dalle labbra. Iniziò a muovere la mano per tutta la sua lunghezza, beandosi del respiro di Louis che si faceva sempre più irregolare ad ogni movimento.

« Ha-Harry… » mugugnò l’altro, « Dobbiamo fermarci ».

Il più piccolo sì fermò e fece scattare la testa in direzione del castano. Lo aveva detto davvero o lo aveva sognato?

« Tutto questo ci farà solo soffrire di più » constatò.

Harry lo lasciò perdere, non poteva e non voleva più fermarsi ormai. Gli sfilò i boxer e si liberò anche dei suoi. Si leccò il labbro inferiore, inumidendolo appena, poi prese in bocca il membro del castano che ancora stava stringendo tra le proprie mani. Le dita di Louis si persero tra i ricci di Harry e ne tirarono qualche piccola ciocca, facendo attenzione a non fargli male. Il più grande stava godendo al massimo delle sensazioni che la bocca e la lingua del più piccolo gli stavano donando… Quelle labbra così morbide erano state create apposta per fare quello che stavano facendo in quel momento.

 

_“If we could only have this life for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time”_

 

Entrambi realizzarono che quella sarebbe stata, molto probabilmente, la loro ultima volta insieme. I loro cuori si spezzarono in contemporanea, quando compresero quell’assoluta verità. Il mondo li voleva divisi? Loro lo avrebbero accontentato. Ma non prima di ultima, folle volta insieme.

Le labbra di Harry abbandonarono l’erezione di Louis e risalirono fino al suo viso per baciarlo. Quando si staccarono, il riccio infilò due dita nella bocca del castano, il quale prese a succhiarle con forza, mentre incatenava il suo sguardo a quello dell’altro. Non appena le dita furono abbastanza bagnate, Harry le tolse dalla bocca di Louis e le portò alla sua apertura. Ne infilò prima una e poi l’altra, con gentilezza ed attenzione. Amava quel corpo e la persona a cui esso apparteneva, non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di fargli del male.

Mosse per un po’ le dita all’interno del castano, mentre con l’altra mano stava regalando qualche attimo di piacere anche a se stesso. Solamente quando sentì l’altro pronto, tolse le dita dal corpo di Louis, si portò le sue gambe sulle spalle ed appoggiò il suo membro davanti alla sua apertura.

 

_“You know I’ll be_

_Your life, your voice your reason to be_

_My love, my heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment in time_

_I’ll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today”_

 

Iniziò a spingere piano per entrare dentro di lui. Nonostante non fosse la prima volta, la carne di Louis aveva bisogno di abituarsi alla presenza dell’erezione di Harry. Quest’ultimo si chinò sul corpo dell’amante per baciarlo e per cercare di fargli dimenticare, almeno qualche istante, il dolore che stava provando. Lungo la schiena del riccio, quando le loro labbra vennero a contatto, corse un brivido intenso di piacere e, non volendo, affondò con troppa foga nel corpo del castano, il quale si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio mentre stringeva il labbro inferiore dell’altro tra i denti. Subito dopo, Harry percepì il sapore metallico del sangue nella propria bocca e comprese che Louis glielo aveva morso con talmente tanta forza da farlo sanguinare. Cercò di pulirsi alla meno peggio con il dorso della mano ma, immediatamente, altro sangue uscì dal taglio che i denti del più grande gli avevano procurato.

Pian piano, i loro movimenti si regolarizzarono e divennero più fluidi. Il dolore si trasformò in piacere. I loro respiri divennero sempre più irregolari, pesanti ed affannati.

Il castano prese tra le mani il proprio sesso ed iniziò a massaggiarlo lentamente, mentre il riccio continuava a spingere dentro di lui e lo osservava con attenzione: gli piaceva vedere l’espressione che si disegnava sul viso del più grande; gli piaceva vedere ogni quanto si passava la lingua sulle labbra; gli piaceva vedere il modo in cui reclinava la testa all’indietro ogni volta che Harry toccava il suo punto. Gli piaceva semplicemente guardarlo mentre lo faceva suo.

 

_“Flashes left in my mind_

_Going back to the time_

_Playing games in the street_

_Kicking balls with my feet_

_Dancing on with my toes_

_Standing close to the edge_

_There’s a part of my clothes at the end of your bed_

_As I feel myself fall_

_Make a joke of it all”_

 

Quella sarebbe stata la loro ultima volta, ormai ne erano più che consapevoli. Le loro menti iniziarono ad andare indietro nel tempo, sfogliando al contrario le pagine della loro vita insieme.

Ritornarono a quando si erano conosciuti, a quando i loro occhi si erano incrociati per la prima volta. Harry prese la mano di Louis nella sua, incastrando le proprie dita negli spazi di quelle dell’altro, quando ricordò l’esatto istante in cui si erano stretti la mano, sorridendosi a vicenda.

« Baciami » sussurrò il castano, proprio come aveva fatto un attimo prima che i due si scambiassero il loro primo bacio.

Il riccio lo accontentò immediatamente, chinandosi ancora una volta sul suo corpo, per baciarlo con passione, con trasporto, con tutto l’amore che aveva dentro di sé e che lo rendeva vivo.

Entrambi ricordarono la prima volta che avevano fatto l’amore: la paura del piccolo ed ingenuo Harry; le parole dolci che Louis aveva utilizzato per cercare di farlo sentire a proprio agio e di farlo rilassare; il male che aveva sentito il più piccolo e le lacrime che erano scese dai suoi occhi verdi quando il castano era scivolato dentro di lui; le coccole post-sesso di Louis.

 

_“You know I’ll be_

_Your life, your voice your reason to be_

_My love, my heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment in time_

_I’ll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today”_

 

Le spinte erano sconnesse, talvolta quasi disperate. I loro cuori battevano all’impazzata, i loro respiri si alternavano a gemiti ed ansimi. Ormai, per entrambi, mancava poco all’orgasmo. Quei due ragazzi erano una cosa sola, esattamente come il potente sentimento che li teneva uniti.

Harry girò la sua testa verso destra, incontrando il polpaccio di Louis. Leccò e morse la parte di pelle più vicina alla sua bocca, mentre i muscoli del corpo del più grande iniziavano ad irrigidirsi pian piano. Anche quelli del riccio, iniziavano a tendersi sempre di più. Portò la sua mano sinistra a coprire quella di Louis che ancora si muoveva, forse per gli ultimi minuti, lungo la sua erezione e la mosse in compagnia della sua.

Il più grande fu il primo dei due a venire, reclinando la testa all’indietro ed inarcandosi contro il materasso. Il riccio lo seguì poco dopo e strozzò un basso ringhio gutturale tra i propri denti.

La stanza cadde nel silenzio più totale; l’unico rumore che si sentiva erano i respiri dei due ragazzi che avevano appena terminato di amarsi. Louis invitò Harry tra le sue braccia, il quale poggiò la testa contro la spalla del castano e premette appena le sue labbra contro il suo collo. Si strinsero il più possibile l’uno all’altro per tenersi caldo a vicenda e perché erano in due su un letto da una piazza. Mentre i battiti del loro cuore tornavano alla giusta frequenza, si accarezzarono un po’ poi, il più grande scivolò via dalle braccia del riccio. Raccolse i suoi vestiti da terra e se li rimise, sotto l’occhio vigile di Harry che non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo.

« Louis, ti amo » gli disse semplicemente.

Il castano si girò verso di lui e lo guardò, senza dire nulla. Una lacrima gli scivolò lungo la guancia e l’asciugò solo quando ormai gli era arrivata al mento. Con gli occhi percorse tutto il corpo di Harry, ancora steso sul letto e completamente nudo. Poi abbassò la testa, sconfitto, ed uscì dalla stanza, sbattendo la porta.

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho molto da dire, se non che è questa è stata la prima scena di sesso che gay che abbia mai scritto in vita mia. Durante la stesura ero andata un po’ in crisi, quindi sono molto contenta che, nonostante questo, io sia comunque riuscita a portarla a termine e l’abbia postata.


End file.
